Contestshipping lovers
by TheVampireStalkerAlexander
Summary: Happens During May's Journey in the Jhoto Region.
1. Chapter1:The New Journey

Contestshipping lovers - Pokemon

Chapter1:"The New Journey"

A young Sixteen year old girl was walking threw a thick woods. She wore a long red shirt that reached her waist, a white jacket and her brown hair blew with the wind and her blue eyes showed happiness. She heard a small "Nay" she looked at her right and down and looked a small pink kitten. She smiled and said:"Are you hungry Skitty?"

The small kitten smiled and said:"Nay!" She smiled and said:"Ok, let's take a break and eat."

May and her Skitty sat underneath a big tree. She placed her black fanny pack on the ground and pulled off the belt three small red and white balls, she pushed the small buttons in the balls and they grew bigger. May:"Ok everyone! Lunch Time!" She said as she tossed them into the air. Small white lights appeared, and her Pokemon appeared. Her Wartortle, her Glaceon, and Blaziken all came out. They cheered at the same time and May pulled out some of her friends, Brock's famous Pokemon Food. She placed some into small bowls and placed them in front of her Pokemon. Then she searched threw her Fanny Pack and pulled out a sandwich.

After Lunch...

May continued to walk, she looked around and saw so many Pokemon all over. She smiled as a couple of baby Pokemon ran passed her, she wasn't looking where she was going when, "Gastly" she looked and saw a Gastly right in front of her face. May:"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and she ran passed it and ran away Screaming. The Gastly stayed put and just starred as she ran away. Gastly:"Gas? Gastly." and it just floated away. May:"AAAAHHHHH!" She continued to run when 'BOOOOMMM' she crashed into a tree, and she fell backwards and landed on the ground. May:"O...W..." She rubbed the back of her head and said to herself:"I really hate when I do that." She got up and dusted herself off. Then she continued to walk.

After a Long Walk...

May took in a deep breath of air as she stood ontop of a hill overlooking New Bark Town. May:"There it is New Bark Town. Oooohh, I can't wait. And she ran down full speed to New Bark Town.

To Be Continued...

(Authors Note:I fixed it a little! I might edit it more later.)


	2. Chapter2:New Bark Town

Chapter2:"New Bark Town"

May made her way to the Pokemon center. She entered threw the main entrance and walked up to the front desk. Nurse Joy greeted her. Nurse Joy:"Hello, welcome to New Bark Town. How may I help you?" May:"Hello, could you please look at my Pokemon for me please."

Nurse Joy said:"Of course, no problem." She said with a smile as she took May's poke balls. May:"Um... Could I ask a question." Nurse Joy:"Of course." May:"I'm entering the Jhoto Pokemon Contests, could I register here?" Nurse Joy:"Of course. I'll need to see your contest ID and Pokedex." May pulled out her light blue ID, and a rectangular red Pokedex and handed them to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy inserted May's Pokedex into a slot in her computer and began to type up a bunch of data. Nurse Joy:"So your May of Petalburg city, you've competed in many Contests and came in the top 4 the last grand festival. Ok... And... Done." Nurse Joy removed the Pokedex and handed it and May's ID back to her. Nurse Joy:"Ok, your all set." May took them back and placed them back in her bag. May:"Oh, if its not too much to bother, could I rent out a room for tonight?" Nurse Joy:"Of course, her you go." And she handed May a room key with a small keychain that said RM 20B. and May took the Key and headed to her room.

To Be Continued...

(Authors Note:Ok, um... I might make the rest of the Chapters Longer. So please be Patient.)


	3. Chapter3:Reunion & The Inhuman trainer

Chapter3:"Reunion & The Inhuman trainer"

May's P.O.V:

I entered my room, it was nice and it had an ocean view. I pulled out My PokeNave to call my parents. I was about to dial until... It went dead. Oops, I forgot to charge it. I sighted as I pulled out the charger and plugged it to an outlet and began charging it. After that I pulled out my wallet and checked if I had enough change to make a call. I smiled and headed back to the PC lobby.

The Lobby...

I made my way pass Nurse Joy's desk and headed to the video telephones. I inserted the change into the slot and began to dial home.

Riiiing... Riiiiing... Riiiiiiiing...

Then there was a picture on the screen and I see my little brother Max. Max:"Hello?" "Hey, Max." I said. Max smiled and said:"Hey May! What's up?" I smiled back and said:"I already made it to New Bark Town."

Max:"That's cool May, have you caught any new Pokemon yet?" I smiled and said:"No not yet, I'm hoping to catch some a little later on in my trip. I hope I catch a Cyndaquil, Chikorita or a Totodile." Max smiled then my Beautifly landed on his head and said:"Beautifly(May!)" I smiled and said:"Hello Beautifly. How are you?" Beautifly:"Bea Bea Beatifly Bea(Fine, I really miss you may.)" I smiled and then I noticed a vine whip wrap around Max, I couldn't help in laugh. "Venusaur, It's nice to see you too." And my Venusaur showed up on the screen. Venusaur:"Ven Ven saur Venasaur(Hey, we miss you)." Max:"Ok you two, calm down." Max turned to me and said:"Guess what May, I just called Professor Oak and he said I could help out at his lab." "That's great Max. I'm sure you'll Learn a lot of cool stuff. By the way where are Mom and Dad?" I said. Max:"Mom when out to get groceries, and dad's..." Then I heard shouting and I noticed a Pokemon Trainer run pass Max in the background. The Trainer:"I'll get stronger and mark my words, that badge will be mine!" And he ran out. I sweat dropped, O... K. Then my dad showed up on the screen. My Dad:"Hi sweetie." I smiled and said waving at him:"Hi dad. I see you just finished a Gym battle. So how'd it go?" My dad rubbed the back of his neck and said:"It went well, but it was short." I smiled and said:"I see, After Ash No one could beat you." Then I see the rest of my Dad's Pokemon they all wish me good luck. We talked for a few minutes then we said our good- byes. I hung up and sighted. Then I heard Nurse Joy greet a trainer. Nurse Joy:"Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center." A voice:"Hello, could you please look after my sweet dear Baby's?" I knew that voice, it sent shivers down my spine.

Normal P.O.V:

May slowly turned to her left and froze. She saw Harley, one of her Rivals. She slowly stood up and tried to tip toe pass him but... Harley:"May dear, why are you trying to avoid me?" And she froze in place. She slowly turned her head and saw Harley standing behind her. May:"Hi, Harley." Harley smiled and said:"Long time no see, my little sugar cookie." May:"So how have you been?" Harley:"Just perfect sweetie, did you happen to have caught any new Pokemon?" May:"Not yet, I just got here." Harley:"I see, well I got the most adorable Pokemon just now. Want to see?" May:"Uh... Sure." Harley pulled out a Poke-ball and tossed it in the air. Harley:"Come on out my Gangar!" and a ghost Pokemon came out. And May screamed and backed away and bumped into someone behind her. May:"I'm so sorry." She looked and saw Solidad. May yelled out:"Solidad!" Solidad turned to Harley and said:"Only you would get Pokemon that have potential and have the ability to scare innocent young girls Harley." Harley:"No need to be so rude." May smiled a weirded out smile and said:"Uh... Right." Then they heard:"Solidad is right..." They looked and saw Drew, he was wearing a long sleeve green jacket with a white pokeball design on the right, short black fingerless gloves, Black jeans and had black sunglasses on his head. May:"Drew!" Drew:"Only Harley has taste that could scare the living daylights out of anyone." Harley:"Hey!" Both May and Solidad snickered at what Drew Said. Drew walked over to them and said:"Have any of you registered in yet?" May:"I just did." Solidad:"So did I." Harley:"I did before any of you did. As usual I will win all five ribbons before any of you." May:"I wouldn't beat on it Harley. Solidad might first, or maybe Drew or I could first." Solidad:"May has a point. Either of us just might win all five before the rest of us." May smiled then it faded when the heard:"Nurse Joy! Help!" They all looked and saw a boy running towards them with an injured Pokemon in his arms. He ran passed them and ran up to the front desk. May:"I wonder what happen?" She ran over and the others fallowed her. May got close just as a Chansey came with a gurney. The boy placed an injured butterfree on the gurney and the Chansey wheeled it away. May watched as Chansey took the Pokemon away, then she turned to the boy and said:"What happened to your Butterfree?" The boy turned to her and said:"I just lost a Pokemon battle against a trainer, who just didn't want to stop attacking my Pokemon. He asked me to battle him in the woods close by and he kept attacking my Butterfree after he won. I begged for him to stopped, but he just laughed. He finally stopped when he got board and left." Solidad:"That's horrible." May:"How dare they? That is just inhuman. He needs someone to put him in his place." The boy sighted and said:"I'm just glade my Butterfree is safe now. Anyway thank you for your concerned, bye." And he walked away. Solidad turned to her Rivals/Friends and said:"I hope that kids Pokemon will be ok. Anyway I have to go check in for the night, see you guys later." And she left, Harley turned to the young teens and said:"I have to go. I'm meeting someone, hope I get to see you two later. Miss me!" And he walked away, leaving Drew and May alone. Drew turned to May and saw something he'd never seen; he saw she was furious but it wasn't for him. Drew:"May, you ok?" May turned to him and said in an angry tone:"I'm furious! How could someone not have a heart? I would like to meet that trainer to teach them a lesson." Drew looked down and saw she had her hands clenched into fists. Drew looked up at May with a worried face expression. May turned her body to the front door and walked pass Drew and exited the Pokemon Center. Drew just stood there surprised, then one of his pokeballs opened up and the Pokemon let itself out and standing next to him was his newly evolved Roserade. Drew:"Roserade?" Roserade:"Rose Rose rade(Drew go after her! She could get hurt.)" Drew turned to the door, then he turned to Roserade and said:"Let's go Roserade!" Roserade:"Rose!(Yah!)" and they both ran out of the Pokemon center and ran after May.

May made her way pass the Pokemon centers front gate and continued to make her way to the woods, ignoring someone close behind her calling out her name. May entered the woods and as soon as she passed a tree stumped a hand touched her shoulder and gently yet harshly made her turn around. She looked at Drew and said:"What?" Drew:"Are you nuts? What if your Pokemon gets hurt, or worst you both get killed?" May:"I just can't stand by and let some creep beat innocent Pokemon to a pulp." Drew:"And what are you gonna do? Challenge him and cause your Pokemon pain by letting them beat?" May turned away then suddenly they saw a big thunder attack rise into the air nearby. May:"What's that!?" Drew and Roserade looked and where both shocked. (A/N:'No Pun attended') The lightning quickly disappeared and a flock of Hoothoot Flew away scared. May:"That must be them!" She ran to the direction of the lightning as Drew yelled:"H-Hey!" And he ran after her, Roserade sighted and ran after them. May continued to run until she came to a big clearing free of trees, almost like a small meadow and gasped. She saw a trainer, that looked like an old biker with a goatee and Bald head, next to him stood an Electivire with a scar across its left eye. At their feet laid a Ninetales on its side critically injured. The Biker said:"What is this!? STAND UP!" May:"STOP! LEAVE IT ALONE!" The Biker looked at May as she ran towards the injured Ninetales. The Biker:"Who are you!? This is no place for little girls." May turned to him and said:"Have you no Shame!? How can you injured innocent Pokemon and Not care to stop after winning a battle!?" The Biker:"Like I have to answer to some kid." Soon Drew can into view and he ran over to May, Roserade fallowing him close behind. The Biker smiled as Drew spoke with May. 'Well this should be fun. I'm gonna enjoy beating the guts out of that kids walking bush.' Thought the Biker. The Biker yelled out:"Hey Kid!" Both Drew and May looked at him. The Biker:"Yah you with the Roserade. How about a battle!? If not then I'll blow away your little girlfriend and that worthless Ninetales." May:"You wouldn't dare!" Drew stood up and May turned to him and said:"Drew?" Drew turned to her and said:"I'll beat him, you just take care of Ninetales." May:"... Drew." Drew turned to Roserade and said:"Let's Go Roserade." Roserade:"Rose!(Yeah!)" Roserade ran in front of Drew and was ready. The Bikers Electivire released electricity and was ready as well. The Biker smiled and said:"Excellent. Electivire use Thunder Punch!" The Electivire charged at Roserade as its fist began to release an electrical charge. Roserade stayed, then Drew yelled:"Dodge it! Then use Petal Dance!" Roserade jumped into the air and began to spin fast as pink Petals appeared surrounding the Electivire creating a Petal Tornado. Electivire stopped in its tracks as the Thunder Punch faded. May saw this and thought:'Wow, Drew has gotten a lot stronger.' Drew:"Now use Energy Ball!" The Electivire looked all over, completely trapped by the Petal Dance. Then suddenly it got hit in the back by a green orb. Then another hit it on its left side, then on the right and so on. They where appearing out of nowhere. The biker yelled:"Where is that Roserade!?" Roserade could not be seen, it completely blended in with with the Petal Dance. Drew smiled then commanded:"Now, finish this with Solar Beam!" The Electivire took a lot of damage, then it heard:"Rose(Hello)" Electivire opened its eyes and saw Roserade in front of itself and had energy building up in its rose-like hands. Roserade:"Rose Rose Roserade(I hope you both learned your lesson)" and Roserade fire it's Solar beam and Electivire screamed as smoke filled the air. Drew:"Alright!" The Biker:"Electivire!" When the smoke cleared, Electivire laid on its back with swirls in its eyes, and Roserade stood on its own two feet, without a single Scratch. The biker yelled and pulled out two pokeballs and threw them in the air and out came an Elekid and a Magmar. The Biker:"I'm not gonna lose. Magmar use Flamethrower on that Walking Plant, Elekid use Thunder on that Ninetales!" Drew:"What!?" May:"No!" Magmar shot out Flames at Roserade who screamed in pain. Drew:"Roserade!" The Elekid began to spin it's arms as it charged up. May pulled out her own Pokeball and threw it and out came out Blaziken. Blaziken:"Blazeiken!(I'm ready)" Elekid shot Thunder at Blaziken who jumped out of the way, and the Thunder was now heading strait at May. May got in front of Ninetales as the attack closed in and May got hit with the attack. Blaziken gasped, and Drew yelled:"No! May!" The Ninetales starred at May as she took the attack for it. May opened her right eye and looked at Ninetales and said:"Don't worry... I'll make sure... Your safe..." Ninetales:"Nine.(Thank You)" Blaziken looked at the Elekid and it got mad. Blaziken's wrists lit up and it charged at the Elekid. Elekid secede fire and Blaziken jumped up and then came down with a punch, but it's claw was surrounded by flames. May gasped as Drew yelled:"That's Flame Punch!" and Blaziken punched Elekid, sending it flying towards Magmar. Drew turned to Roserade which was Breathing in deeply. Drew:"Roserade use Magical Leaf!" Roserade jumped up and Elekid hit Magmar, and Roserade began to spin again as glowing leafs appeared and hit both Pokemon. Then Blaziken used Overheat and hit them both. And both got knocked out. The Biker screamed as he recalled his Pokemon back and he ran off. Drew sighted and recalled Roserade, then he ran over to May. He kneeled down next to her and said:"May are you ok?" May smiled at him and said:"Yah. I just hope Ninetales is alright." Ninetales looked at May and it licked her cheek. May giggled then it faded when Ninetales fainted. May:"Ninetales!" Drew:"We have to take it to the Pokemon Center!" Blaziken walked over and picked up Ninetales and they ran back to the PC.

To Be Continued...

(Authors Note:Ok, so here's Chapter 3. My Internet connection sucks. Anyway, I hope you like this. Please review.)


	4. Chapter4:A New Friend and a traveling P

Chapter4:"A New Friend and a traveling Partner"

May's P.O.V:

Drew and I ran as fast as we could. We made it to the Pokemon Center and ran threw the Front Doors. We ran to the Front desk as I called Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy came out running, and gasped at seeing the injured Ninetales. Nurse Joy:"Oh Dear, what happen?" Drew:"We sorta ran into the woods looking for that creep of an inhuman Pokemon trainer and we found him and his Electivire beating this Poor Ninetales to a pulp. Can you help it?" Nurse Joy ran over to a nearby computer as said into a mic:"I need a gurney for a large fire type, quick." And as fast as she said it, three Chanseys came with a cart and Blaziken gently Placed Ninetales on it. Nurse Joy:"Everything will be Ok. Please take this Ninetales to the Emergency room." And the Chanseys wheeled Ninetales away. Nurse Joy turned to us and said:"I promise it will be fine. Your lucky you both made it in Time. You may Wait in the waiting room if you like." And she ran after the Chanseys.

Normal P.O.V:

May looked down at her feet, feeling that she couldn't help out the poor Pokemon. Drew looked at her and saw she felt uneasy. Drew placed his hand on her left shoulder and said:"May..." May looked up at him and Drew said:"Everything's going to be Ok. Take it easy." May looked down and said:"I just feel like I didn't do anything to help Ninetales. I wish he could go to prison!" Drew:"I know how you feel. I hope he does too. He doesn't deserve to call himself a trainer." May smiled up at Drew and said:"Thanks Drew." Drew blushed and turned away and said:"Y-Yah." May giggled as they made their way to the waiting room and waited.

Hours Later, Night time...

May sat in a chair as Drew was leaning against the left wall as they continued to wait. May starred at her lap and then:"Who got hurt?" She looked up at both Solidad and Harley. May:"Solidad, Harley..." Harley:"Dear May, it's not like you to look so glum. At least not until after you lose a Contest." May sweat dropped and said:"Um... Uh..." Solidad punched Haley in the face causing him to fall as she said:"Ignore him, what's wrong?" May looked at her lap again as she explained what happened just a few hours ago.

Solidad sat down next to May and wrapped an arm around her. Solidad:"It's ok. You both should be happy you protected it. I'm sure Ninetales is great full that you protected it." May smiled up at Solidad then the Red light that lead to the Emergency turned off and They all stood up as Nurse Joy came out. Nurse Joy looked at them and smiled, and said:"Ninetales will be just fine. A good nights rest and it'll be back to it's old self again." May smiled as she thanked Nurse Joy. Soon Nurse Joy left and May turned to her friends and said:"I guess I'll go get dinner. I'll see you guys tomorrow." And she walked away and headed to the center cafeteria.

At the Cafeteria...

May ate steak as her Pokemon at their Pokemon food on the floor. May couldn't stop thinking about the poor Ninetales that was still in it's room. She was about to eat a piece of stake when she stared at it for a bit, then she placed her fork down and sat there thinking. Her Glaceon looked up at her and walked over to her and began to snuggle her hand to comfort her. May looked at Glaceon and smiled as she stroked it's head. Then May Heard:"Blazeiken Blaze Blaze Blaze(Are you Alright May?)" May looked at Blazeiken and her other Pokemon that all looked at her worried. May smiled and said:"It's ok you guys, I'm just worried about that Poor Ninetales." May looked down at her lap and said:"I still couldn't believe someone would be so heartless." Glaceon:"Gla Gla Glaceon(At least he won't hurt anyone anymore)" May looked up and smiled at her Pokemon and said:"How about we go and see how Ninetales is doing?" and all her Pokemon cried out at the same time. May reached into her backpack and pulled out a Bowl and Fire type Pokemon food as all her Pokemon finished their food. She poured Pokemon food into the bowl as her Pokemon kindle cleaned up after themselfs. Soon May put the Bowls away as Skitty ran around chasing Wartortle as they played, Glaceon and Blazeiken watch as they played.

May turned to her Pokemon and said:"Why don't you all get a good nights rest and I'll check on Ninetales. You'll all need rest for tomorrow's Contest training." Everyone agreed and May pulled out their Pokeballs and returned them to their pokaballs. May put them in her backpack , took the bowl of Pokemon Food and headed to the emergency room.

The Emergency Room...

May peeked inside and saw Ninetales awake and staring up at the moon. May entered and gently closed the door behind herself as Ninetales' ears went up and it looked at her direction. May:"Hey, are you feeling any better?" The Fox Pokemon stared at her as the young trainer made her way over to the bed it laid on. May sat down in a chair that was placed next to the bed as she placed the bowl of Pokemon food in front of the fire type. Ninetales looked at the food then turned to May as it tilted it's head to the left as if asking 'For me?'. May smiled and said:"I thought you might be hungry... So I brought you something to eat." Ninetales smiled a puppy-like smile and said:"Nine!(Thank you!)" and it began to eat. May smiled as it ate.

Some time later, morning...

Wind gently blew threw the opened window of the emergency room, the morning sun light shined threw the window and May slowly opened her eyes as she felt something lick her face. She looked and realized she had fallen asleep with her head resting on her arms as she leaded over the bed.

She looked up and Ninetales barked happily. May sat up and Ninetales snuggled May's face as May stroked its face.

Later...

Ninetales was eating pokemon food in the cafeteria alongside May's Pokemon. May smiled then she heard:"May!" She looked and saw Brianna. May got up and said:"Hey, your here too?" Brianna:"Yah, I'm entering as well. You?" May:"You beat." Brianna looked at May's Pokemon an spotted Ninetales. Brianna:"I see you already caught a new friend." May:"Oh no, Ninetales is a wild Pokemon. It was attacked and Drew and I brought it here for help." Brianna:"WHAT HE'S HERE!?" May:"Y-Yah." Brianna:"Where is he?" May:"Well he's... Coming this way." Brianna looked behind herself and saw Drew making his way towards them. Brianna:"Hello!" Drew:"Oh, hey Brianna." Brianna's face turned blush. Drew looked at May and said:"How's Ninetales?" May smiled and said:"It's doing Fine." Drew looked and smiled as he said:"I can see. Looks like it grew attached to you." May:"Huh?" She looked and saw Ninetales cuddling her leg. (A/N:Funny story, my dog did the same, and I didn't feel it since I was wearing pants that day.) May smiled as she crouched down and patted Ninetales on the head. Brianna:"Um... ..." Drew:"What's up?" Brianna's face turned red as she mumbled:"Um... Uh... There i-is s-s-something I'd l-like t-to say..." Drew:"What?" Brianna:"Um... I-I... Isitalrightifwecouldspeaksom etime?!(Is it alright if we could speak sometime?!)" Both Drew and May sweat dropped as Drew said:"Uh... Sure." Brianna bowed and ran off in a hurry. May thought:'Poor Brianna.' Drew:"O... K. Anyway May, were are you heading to?" May:"Oh right..." She pulled out her Pokenav and looked up a Map. May:"I guess I'm heading to Cherrygrove City, there's a Pokemon contest there in a few days." Drew:"Huh, I'm guess in gonna travel with you." May:"W-What?" Drew:"I'm going to Cherrygrove City too." May's face turned red as she said:"Oh... G-Great."

Later...

May had placed the last of her things into her backpack. May:"I can't wait." May looked at the bedroom door as she heard something scratching it. She walked over and opened the door. Ninetales sat there with its tails wagging. May smiled as she kneeled down and scratched its neck. May giggled as she continued to scratch Ninetales' neck as it licked her face. A voice:"I told you it grew attached to you." May looked up and saw Drew with his backpack already over his shoulder. May stood up as she said:"I can see that... Anyway ready?" Drew:"Yep, you?" May:"Yah, let's go!" She said as she attached her backpack around her waist. They exited the room and headed out. They walked down the hall as Ninetales fallowed them. May giggled as she turned to Drew who smiled at her. May:"Are you gonna enter the contest?" Drew:"I was planning to but... I think I should just skip it so I could practice some new stuff for the appeal." May:"Then that ribbon is all mine then." They exited the Pokemon Center and were about to headed down the road that leaned to Cherrygrove City when they saw the same biker from yesterday. The thug:"Hey kid! Yah, I'm back. I came to teach you and your little girlfriend a lesson!" May:"I-I am Not!" But May though:'But I wish I was... Wait! What did I just think!?' Drew:"Can't you just leave!? We beat you!" The biker:"I'll leave you alone when you both are in the hospital!" He tossed threw three Pokeballs and out came out a big Victreebel, a Machamp and a Arbok. May gulped as she hid behind Drew. Drew felt his cheeks turn red as she had her hand on his shoulder, seeking protection from him. May:"Drew what are we gonna do?" Then Ninetales got in front of them and stood protectively in front of them. May:"Ninetales." The biker:"Hehehe, looks like the lame fox recovered." Ninetales growled at his as its tails stood at the ends. The biker:"Fine, your first. Victreebel use vine wipe! Machamp use rock throw! Arbok use poison sting!" The three of them attacked at the same time as May gasped. May"Ninetales!" Drew:"Get out of the way!" Ninetales opened its mouth and it screamed its name as it fired a big flamethrower. The flames were so big, the flames covered the three Pokemon and the biker. The biker blew out a puff of smoke as he fell over and his Pokemon ran away, and he quickly got up and ran close after. May and Drew stood there shocked. May:"Wow." Drew:"Such power." Ninetales turned to them and happily barked. May walked over and stroked its fur. Drew:"Hey May..." May:"What?" Drew:"I think Ninetales wants to go with you on your journey." May:"Really?..." She looked at Ninetales and said:"Is that true Ninetales? Do you wanna come with me?" Ninetales:"Nine!(Yes!)" it said to May and began to lick her face all over. May giggled as she gently moved Ninetales off and stood up. She pulled out a black pokeball with sparkles and said:"Ok, here we go." She tossed the Luxury ball and it gently hit Ninetales on the head, a red light appeared from it and Ninetales disappeared inside it. It shook for a second then it click. May:"Yah, I got Ninetales." Drew smiled and said:"I'm sure Ninetales is happy." May blushed and said:"Thanks."

To Be Continued...

(Authors Note:Ok, so i tried to fix some mistakes on Chapter 4. But it wont let me, i hope you like this version, I post soon. Please review.)


	5. Author's note

I hate to do this but, I am gonna have to put this story on hold until I am done with my story "BloodyHeart". You can read it if you'd like. I am almost done with it so please be patient. And again, I am sorry.


End file.
